


Whispered Hate

by IvoryLies



Series: In the (Sorta) End [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BAMF! King of the Squirrels, CrossRoads Demon Character, M/M, Male District Attorney, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Succubus Character, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryLies/pseuds/IvoryLies
Summary: I'm late... My bad. Life happened.Dark is missing Host sees and many come to help





	Whispered Hate

**In the end, as we fade into the night (whoa!)**  
**Who will tell the story of your life?**  
**In the end, as my soul's laid to rest**  
**What is left of my body?**  
**Or am I just a shell?**  
**I have fought**  
**And with flesh and blood, I commanded an army**  
**Through it all**  
**I have given my heart for a moment of glory**

_Dark chuckled softly and spat blood onto the roof beside him, blood poured from the gouges in his wrists, he glanced down and choked out a cough at the ironic way he decided to end it. A knife through his gut and bloody wrists. Makes him, in some twisted way think of Anti… And all the numerous people Wilford had killed after their interviews with him. He smiles as the world starts to tilt and his vision fades. “I love you, Wilford…_

The Host gasps and shakes, sobbing as the vision finishes, he can’t even get up, so he does the next logical thing… He screams, Wordless and full of Agony. One thing can be said about the positive things about living in a house of psychopaths, They respond to screams quickly, His scream hadn’t much more than died out when the door burst open, his Sight flaring just enough for him to see The King of the Squirrels standing in his doorway, Not who he was going for but at least King could get him to Dr. Iplier before he bled out.

“The Host… Requires King’s help. The Host cannot stand and needs to get to the Doctor. If King is willing to help The Host that is…” The Host speaks softly and a bit hoarse from the vision still making him dizzy and nauseous and having screamed. The King nods

“Of course I’ll help.” King makes his way towards The Host, simply picking him up gently and carrying him with surprising ease. Though Host supposes it shouldn’t be a surprise as he can easily move through the trees as well as his subjects can. The King makes towards Dr. Iplier’s Home clinic quickly but careful not to jostle The Host, though having only seen The Host like this once before he knows visions that leave him like this cause agony for Him. The King doesn’t even knock just kicks the door open making The Doctor Ego jump and curse

“Jesus Fucking Christ King fucking knock…. Oh hell, what the fuck happened to him?!” The King shakes his head and glares at the man for his raised voice that made The Host flinch. “Bad Vision, He’s worried about bleeding out, So help fucking help him, Edward.”

The Host Tilts his head slightly it’s very VERY rare King raises his voice and has never cursed before. The doctor raises an eyebrow but keeps his mouth shut, flitting about Host after King lays him down on an exam table, The Host reaches for the older Animal aligned ego making a tiny noise of distress with the loss of contact, The King takes his hand making soothing noises, like the chittering of a Squirrel making the host smile softly as King most likely doesn’t even realize he's doing it, a default so used to taking care of distressed squirrels then people. “I… Need to get to Wilford….” The Host speaks softly after Dr. Iplier is done, and has moved away. King raises an eyebrow but doesn’t ask why “I’ll help you Host. If you want me to help that is.”

The Host nods “It would be for the best as it requires driving… and being in public. The Host is not equipped to do either alone… and not get the cops called on himself”

That causes King to Chuckle “I can see where that would be a bad thing…” He trails off almost like he wants to add something else but decides against it. The Host nods “The Host thanks The King for all the help he has offered and given today. The Host will meet King by the door, He has to change as his clothes are bloody.” The Host stands and steadies himself before letting the Royal ego’s hand go, Host misses the slight look of disappointment on the King’s face as he leaves the room. The Doctor Ego smacks King on the back of the head “Stopping looking like a love-struck puppy and get out of my clinic.” The Royal Ego Quaas (Note: Actual squirrel noise look it up on youtube. It’s actually a thing they do when threatened by a ground predator) at the Doctor and leaves. Waiting by the front door for The Host.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Host had gotten them to where they needed to go easily, the old warehouse looked very familiar to the older royal ego. The Host knocked softly on the door, waiting just moments before Wilford opened it, dull-eyed normally bright pink hair fading and lackluster. “Host…” His eyes Shifted to King, “King. What brings you here, Friends.” The Host is very suitable leaning into King’s side “The Host replies Something best not spoken outside of walls. Plus the Host is still recovering from the reason that brought him and King here today.”

The Reporter nods and lets them in raising an eyebrow at the protective way the King Hovers around the Host helping him move through the warehouse easily, despite the tired set of the Host’s body. Wilford leads them to a room in the back nicely furnished with comfy chairs and couches. “Now what’s wrong Host?” Wilford speaks after all of them are seated.

“The Host has come to beg for Wilford to find Dark… The Host hasn’t seen him in days and no one else has either. The Host implores Wilford to listen as The Host knows Dark is going to do something that will hurt everyone…”

“What are you talking about? He made it very clear he never loved me. That he can’t love anything.” Wilford sighs and rubs his face, putting his mustache in a disarray. He sighs heavily once more “Besides… He hasn’t even tried to reach out to me-”

“NO! The Host implores Wilford once more to check the Jacket he wore days ago out to the bar where he planned on hooking up with the stranger but couldn’t.” Wilford growls “Don’t pry into my life Host!”

The King chitters and pulls The Host close to him “Do not fucking take your anger and hurt out on him Wilford! Goddamnit! He’s trying to help possibly save Dark’s life you moronic bubblegum bitch!” Wilford looks at The king with his eyes wide, Cursing and yelling? From King? Unheard of yet… maybe He’s right… Wilford stands and moves to a door in the back wall of the room disappearing inside then reappearing with the jacket he’d worn that stormy, gloomy night a few days prior, in one hand and a black envelope in the other, with the note held between his finger and the envelope, tears shining in his eyes.

“Host… where is he?” The Host flinches and shakes his head making a tiny whimpering noise and hides his face in King’s shirt.”He doesn’t know Wilford.” Wilford nods slightly and rubs at his eyes. “I… We need to go to Dark’s friend. She’ll know where to find him if she doesn’t then I’ll tear this plane apart finding him.” The King looks at Wilford, still holding The Host close “We’ll help, I’ll call JJ and Marvin after we meet this mystery woman” Wilford nods and drops the note on the table and his jacket into a chair “Let’s go…”

The King stands easily taking The Host up into his arms and walks back out to the car, sitting the Host down before settling him in the back seat, knowing the Host and his emotional states well after Six years, he pulls off his cape and gives it to the Host who clings to it burying his face in it. “The Host thanks the King for helping him.” Host’s voice is muffled and small but King smiles softly “No problem Host” He moves away and into to driver’s seat “Where Wilford?” Wilford gives directions easily out of the city proper and out into rolling hills and trees. The house is far back into the woods, completely hidden from view on the road as the distance and trees make it invisible. The king slows the car to a stop, Three men step onto the porch though not obvious, King KNOWS these men are armed, Heavily. The Host’s soft narrations pull him away from staring. He gets out of the car moving to Host’s door Opening it and helping him out, keeping him pulled close. Wilford steps out and the men looking at them relax one of them turning and speaking to someone they can’t see behind the door, then motions them up. Wilford takes the lead as the Host narrates and clings to the elder ego. They’re ushered into the house by the three men and a butler, an older gentleman with grey hair, laugh lines and a kind smile.

A woman sweeps into the sitting room they were lead into looking a perfect blend of several ethnicities, her long blue-black hair fades into a striking blood red. Her inhuman eyes a bright Jade green, skin looking golden in the warm light of the room, she smiles showing off sharp canines the snake bites in her plump bottom lip catching the light shining a bright black. They can see various tattoos covering her arms several phrases wrapping around each bicep in Latin it would seem, unnaturally long nails end in points. She carries herself with a grace born of a dancer and someone who knows their dangerous. “Wilford! Doll it’s been far to long.” He accent is thickly Louisiana, She grins predatory and menacing obviously going for fear from the two she’s never seen before. The look softens as she really looks at Wilford. “Oh… Oh, candy cane what happened… where is Dark? Who are the two with you?” Wilford sobs and would hit the floor if the woman didn’t catch him with an ease that’s unsettling as she’s several inches shorter than them. “This… is The Host and THe King of the Squirrels, others like me and Dark. We’re… We’re trying to find Dark no one’s seen him in days, Incy” The strange woman nods and settles on the couch holding Wilford to her chest “King. Host. Sit please friends of my candy cane and licorice are always welcome, and should you need safe haven or protection come to me.” The King nods, sitting with the Host promptly falling asleep on his chest, making The royal smile softly at him. “We thank you. Even though we are at a disadvantage we have… never heard of you ma’am” She laughs a peal of silver bells in the quiet night, She smiles at The King a knowing look in her eyes.  
“Please don’t call me ma’am, my name is Jasmine or just Jay to friends.” She looks up at the butler as he enters holding a tray of drinks “Thank you Merrik.” He smiles and nods “Of course youngling.” He exits with grace and movement of someone years younger. “You are not human and neither is he.” It isn’t a question the KIng somehow knows these people aren’t human nor are the like himself and the others. Jay smiles and nods “I am an incubus, Merrik is a crossroads demon. This place is a safe haven. For those who are lost, those written off as being below the station they hold, those fading quickly, I give them a home, a station to do what they are intended to do, and comfort in their final days. My family is well respected and NO ONE crosses me or the Family I have built myself. We are…” She giggles and shakes her head “licorice Called us a Mob and I have to agree as we are far to organized, cautious and refined to be a gang.” King nods at her words “You help those of us that are fading?”  
“Yes. Those who are here and gone so quickly that they aren’t even fully formed people. People say demons are heartless but well, look no further than your own demon, Dark. He cares for you all just doesn’t show it as his emotional vocabulary wouldn’t even fill a fuckin teaspoon. And it’s not just you all… Mark’s “egos”. I deal with the Septic’s and many other groups as well, some come and go other actually stay and they can have a place here. Within my organization or I help them find a place to go. I have spoken at great length with Anti, Henrik and even Jameson. Though my favorites will always be Candy Cane, Licorice and Candy Skull. I can’t help it.” King raises an eyebrow “What’s with the candy-themed nicknames?” She grins “I have a terrible sweet tooth so… Friends end up with candy themed nicknames I’m already thinking on a nickname for you, I’m thinkin either peanut brittle or butter toffee.” King laughs happily and shakes his head “I would not deny either.” Jay’s eyes twinkle for a moment then they darken to a deep forest green “Now that are companions are asleep, you all came here for a reason, and Candy Cane said Licorice was missing? What the Hell happened, why are they not talking?”

“They...fought and Wilford walked away… Dark isolated himself became worse than usual about yelling. His form broke and cracked twin souls screaming and sobbing in turn. I… don’t know more than that I’m afraid. I… Exiled myself into the woods with my subjects. I… like usual ran away from problems instead of trying to fix them.”

Jay shakes her head “I do the same most of the time. And you are young yet so you have time to avoid becoming like me, Peanut.” The King laughs softly to avoid disturbing the Host “That’s what you settled on? Just Peanut?” Jay grins “Yes… Now let’s leave our friends to their rest and find a wayward demon, with other friends shall we?” King glances at the Host exhaustion showing in his face even in sleep. “Yes though how are we supposed to get out from in… Never mind” Their both standing near the doorway both Host and Wilford now under soft blankets with their heads resting on silk and velvet respectfully. “Huh, that’s useful” Jay leads him through the house down into the basement where some of the other’s are waiting with a few the royal ego has heard of but never met personally. Google and Dr. Iplier wave at him. Jameson Jackson, Dr. Shneeplestien, Anti and Chase Brody nod in greeting. Everyone in the room looks serious and PISSED.  
-BlueJay, it is wonderful to see you, I wish it was under better circumstances- Jameson signs carefully and Jay smiles sadly at him. “Same for you JJ, Shall I work a bit of magic, my dear gumdrop?” JJ nods, almost to eagerly, and smiles in fondness at the nickname, Jay prowls closer and kisses the suavely dressed ego, making Anti giggle and glitch out in something akin to lustful joy, one of Jay’s hands snag anti by the longest part of his hair and tugging making him hiss in a pleased way. “Later dear lemon drop” Anti giggles and JJ shakes his head “Both of you are insatiable” It’s an Irish accent, naming one of the Septic’s as the owner, but no one spoke. Jay shakes her head “look at what I am gumdrop.” Anti just shrugs “what’s up Babybird?” Jay turns from flirting friend to a leader in seconds giving no one a moment to get over JJ speaking.

“We have a missing Demon. Dark’s been gone for two days and from what I can gather from Wilford’s broken ramblings and What the King has said he’s close to Shattering. Now I know most of you in the room are from different groups who either wouldn’t usually care or don’t know him” She nods to a man in a black and purple stitched together hoodie who feels bigger than the room they’re in and only stands eye to eye with everyone but Jay, and a man in stark white with a crimson sash across his broad chest. “This isn’t about grudges or unknowingness this is someone who is a person, granted like Anti and JJ he can be a bit… fucked up but he is one of US. I don’t give a half of a fuck what personal issues you have with Dark, here working with me you put that bullshit aside. We stand on neutral ground in this house and… I’m asking for help. If you can’t put personal issues aside then, you can go. I will not put up with someone using his weakened state against him or trying to break him just to see what will happen. So if you can’t play nice leave now” No one in the room moves making Jay give a malicious smile, that would make a human fall to their knees in fear. “Let’s get started then, boys.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay has them out on the streets in moments, searching every place Dark could be. Anti and Google combing city cameras from traffic to storefront cameras, They’ve yet to find anything but they’re still looking. JJ and the dark clothed man from earlier, who they learned is a side not an ego of one Thomas Sanders along with the Prince character, disappeared to comb empty warehouses and abandoned buildings. King and Chase took to, searching woodland areas and parks. Roman, another Side from Thomas, Stayed behind to help Jay from the house. They had been searching for hours now when Chase hears what sounds like three different voices yelling from within a charred and nature reclaimed mansion they stumbled upon without meaning to. King pulls Chase back into the tree line, calling Jay

“What’s going on Peanut?” Chase raises a brow at the nickname, King shakes his head. “Is there a mansion documented near where I and Chase are right now?” Jay hums and they can hear the tapping of keys as she looks “Um yeah but it’s been abandoned since a guy was… killed… there… FUCK! Stay where you are I’ll be there in ten” She hangs up and KIng bites his lip looking at Chase, who looks confused until a blood-curdling scream pierces the air, Chase shakes his head “King we can’t wait for her…” The older Ego sighs and makes a deep threatening noise low in his chest. “Let’s go… And you didn’t see me like this, Got it?” Chase nods, then his eyes widen as King blinks open animalistic eyes and his nails become claws, fangs and sharper teeth gleam in his mouth before he takes off across the yard towards the broken down house, all but snarling, Chase chuckles before there’s a .44 in his hand, eyes slightly tinting Green as he follows. Neither is prepared for what they find, not just Dark in a puddle of his open blood arms flayed open up to his elbows and the knife now buried just under his sternum, but the three people standing over him. ONe a beautiful woman, or rather she would be if her face wasn’t twisted into a look of disgust and rage outlined in red. The other actual human looking person a man with slicked back in a three-piece suit screaming at Dark for hurting people around him, outlined in blue. The third is more a shadowy wisp-like creature, grinning with its claws in both peoples backs, growling and snarling unholy things in a tongue they don’t understand. There’s a fourth person screaming at the three to leave Dark alone and what sounds to be cracking glass, but like it’s being played on a loop over and over and over again. The King collects himself first and snarls low and deep, reverberating around the burned husk of the Mansion before launching himself between Dark and the three in front of him, crouched low ina defensive poster. “Leave him alone monsters.” King's voice is more growl than words, snapping Chase out of the horror-filled stare he levels his gun on the creature behind the two “What the fuck do ya think yer doing with Dark, ye bastards?!” They all three seem to blink at the two men defending Dark so vehemently, everything is silent then the breaking glass from somewhere finally hits the ground, with the sound of cracking joints and someone coughing. “Get you’re fucking nasty claws away from my friends you slimy bastard… You No longer rule this place, I do.” The voice is very obviously male and the body to go with it steps around the corner, He’s about the same height as King, Dark, and Chase, His hair is parted to one side just brushing his collar a deep blood red, his hazel eyes show a fire inside him, boiling rage. His skin seems to shimmer slightly under the light making him look ethereal.

“They can’t survive in that broken body without me, and why are you so concerned? They left you behind, you are NOTHING to them.” The man laughs a dark and cruel noise “You may be right, Puppet. But no matter what they were once dear friends. Secret lovers. And while they may not want me around,” He stretches out his arms “here I am. Saving their asses again” The wisp creature shrieks and hisses at the man, as Jay walks into the house, the dress she wears is two things at once: Very revealing and somehow makes her look terrifying “See the funny thing about the mirror dimension BOY is that it hides what this world hides, we’ve been working to be rid of you for years.” The man grins, bloodthirsty and making the blue outlined man flinch. “I have the answer to that in my head and all I have to do is rip you out of the body you Should have never been in there to begin with, fix you then put you back in.” The thing snarls “NO I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!” The man and Jay both laugh “Oh you have no choice youngling” Jay motions King away from Dark, and though he snarls he backs off “Good boy Peanut.” She makes sure she smiles at Celine and Damian “wonderful to see you again Celine and Damien been a while” She grabs them by the hand and eases them into one then grabs the Shadow by its throat, and with it snarling and snapping at her tangles all three back together then grips them in her hand turning to the bloody, unconscious Dark she smiles “How many times do we have to save your as. Licorice?” She leans down and places the souls against his chest then kisses him, deep and demanding. Dark jerks and then stills, only to growl when Jay rips the knife for his stomach, only for the wound to heal along with the ones on his arms. She breaks the kiss and smiles then punches him in the face, knocking him out cold again. “My dear Chase can you take him to the car have King help yo-” King interrupts her words by gently moving her and picking up Dark holding him close and protectively “Mine.” She holds up her hands “I won’t take him from you Peanut. He is a part of your Scurry and I won’t come between that.” King nods then rubs his and Jay’s cheeks together. “Mine too.” She smiles softly and cups his cheek standing up on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I accept a place in your Scurry dearheart. Now get him to the car, take him to my house the doctors are waiting with my instructions, then go curl up with the Host okay? You need to rest.” The King nods and moves out of the once proud Manor. Chase blinks at Jay “you can go if you want, I have to break the ties holding The lovely District Attorney to this hell hole.” Chase blinks and shrugs “King might not want me around his people right now as I’m not one of them. So I’ll stay with you” She nods and moves towards The other man in the room who is picking at his nails and smirking “Dear Jasmine where did you get all this intoxicating power from?” Jay simply smiles wide and feral at him “I can't give away all my secrets now can I?” He laughs a deep rumbling growl of a noise, sending shivers of fear and arousal down Chase’s spine, the Attorney levels his eyes on Chase, a pretty silver blue in the light now that he’s stepped into the sun. “Hello Chase, the name is Xander.” He grimaces and shakes his head “Thank you, Jay. Now let us get out of here, this place gives me too much anger to control and I would hate to attack you or Chase, though I think the .44 he carries could easily put me on my ass.” Chase blinks and looks down at his hand “I am so sorry, I didn’t even realize I had called it back to me.” Xander laughs, still sending shivers down Chase’s spine *I wonder what sounds you would make spread out beneath me? I wonder if I could make you scream in pleasure?* Chase turns scarlet and bites his lip, then laughs as Jay smacks Xander on the back of the head “Now is not the time for you to be thinking about getting your dick wet Zan.” The man in question shrugs and grins “He’s pretty and the accent is divine. “ Chase hides his face behind his hands one still holding his gun “Can we stop talking about this and leave.” Jay laughs soon joined by the two boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Jay leaves Xander and Chase in the entryway heading deeper into the silent house, Chase sighs, and rubs at his eyes. “Do you eat? I need food.” Xander smiles softly at him “Food would be lovely, Chase” Chase nods and easily leads him to the kitchen, starts fixing food for both of them. Some sort of pasta dish it seems. “How do you know Jay? She seemed comfortable around you so you’ve known her while.” Chase smiles at Xander’s question “Yeah I met her in a really bad time in my life, My wife had left me and took my kids away. She helped me, I have partial custody of I talk to a therapist once a week, I'm sober for going on three months now. She's done so much for me that I'll never be able to repay her for it all. It’s such an odd thing ya know? Having a demon help so much, I’ve always thought… like most people that demons were supposed to like…. Kill and twist you, but she’s been nothing but helpful. I mean yeah her family is a mob family but they’ve never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it.” Chase smiles at Xander, making something inside the newly released man curl and twist pleasantly. “I am glad she has helped you find peace, Chase.” Xander smiles then rolls his eyes as the sound of something or someone hitting a wall rumbles through the kitchen “To heavy to have been Jay so… I think she threw Dark…” Chase sighs and shakes his head as he finishes speaking. “Fuckin demons” Xander chu8ckles and can’t help smiling you do realize that you are currently in the presence of someone who is basically a demon right?” Chase raises an eyebrow “Never would have guessed mirror man.”

“Sarcasm is unbecoming of you my dear” Xander shakes his head then blinks as Jay enters the room, sporting a busted lip and a cut across her cheek, “I thought you were with Dark?” She smiles resplitting her lip “I have people who are better at the whole fixing souls bit than I am.” Xander rolls his eyes “Who?” She laughs “Phantom. His business is literally souls I.E. he’s a better person to help.” Chase hands her a towel “you’re bleeding mama” she takes the towel and smiles “Where did that nickname come from, Gummy Bear?” Chase shrugs and sits a plate in front of Xander “You have been a mother to all the egos and Sides so mama.” she nods towel pressed to her lip “So how long are the Iplier’s gonna be without Wilford and Dark?” Jay sighs “at the least a week. If not more, We’ve got a lot of work to do. Between their relationship, Dark having to relearn himself and emotions, and him making apologizing to everyone…. It’s gonna be a while, sugar glass.” Xander chuckles and nods “Should I act as interim head of house? You know how well I can work a room.” Jay laughs showing off blood stained teeth “By all means love if anyone can get them in line it's you. For now, they know Dark is safe and I have work to do before the gala my brothers are hosting tonight. You are free to come, both of you.”  
Chase and Xander smile at her then blink “BROTHERS!!! THERE'S MORE OF YOU????!!!!”

Jay just laughs as she disappears into the twisting hallways.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been really really fuckin sick for those of you who care and want the next part. So now that I'm on the mend I'll start working on part 3 of this the conclusion to it with something happier. See ya then! Mwah bye ladies, gentlemen and all other configuration of beings!


End file.
